1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vacuum cleaner hose constructions and, in particular to vacuum cleaner hose constructions provided with electrical conductors for electrical energization of an element at a distal end of the hose.
2. Description of the Background Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,091 of George A. Westergren, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof, a current-carrying vacuum cleaner hose is disclosed having replaceable electrical terminals. The terminals are carried on a mounting member defining a terminal adapter engageable with terminals carried by the hose end. The terminal adapter, in turn, is retained in association with the hose end by a snap-in hose end adapter or, alternatively, may be secured to the hose end by securing means associated with the hose end itself.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,085, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof, Charles J. Pauler et al. disclose a combined fluid and electrical connector having a tubular coupler including a first portion fixed to the end of the air hose and a second portion attached to the first portion for removable association with a vacuum cleaner apparatus, such as a canister. The ends of the electrical connector are provided in a plug which is mounted within a portion of the cuff.
A connector structure generally similar to that of the Pauler et al. patent is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,493 of John B. Lyman et al., which patent is owned by the assignee hereof.